Vs. Swalot and Tropius
Vs. Swalot and Tropius is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/13/2016. Story Announcer: And welcome, to the first day of the Ever Grande Conference! Today, we begin the battle rounds to see who makes it into our Championship tournament, consisting of the top 16 trainers! Each trainer will have to compete in two double battles, and they’ll have to win both battles to move on! And now, we have our first battle of the day, featuring Ian the Dragon Tamer and Dominick! Ian and Wingull walk onto the field, while Dominick enters from the other end. Ian: Sheesh. I’m not liking that title. Dominick: What’s wrong? Can’t take the fame? Ian: Nope. Referee: This will be a two-on-two double battle! The winner will be the trainer with a Pokémon still standing! Dominick: Alright! Swalot! Tropius! Dominick chooses Swalot and Tropius. Swalot: Swalot. Tropius: Tropius. Ian: Hm. Loudred. Swalot. Ian chooses Loudred and Swalot. Loudred: Loud! Swalot: Swalot. Dominick: Huh?! A Swalot?! Announcer: Leave it to Ian to choose the same Pokémon as his opponent! I’ve covered his competitions since the Indigo Plateau, and I’ve seen him challenge himself in several different manners! Dominick: Well, whatev. Swalot, use Acid Spray! Tropius, Gust! Swalot opens its mouth, releasing an Acid Spray, while Tropius uses Gust, speeding it up. Ian: Hyper Voice. Stockpile. Loudred fires Hyper Voice, it blocking Acid Spray. Swalot inhales and inflates with Stockpile. Dominick: You rely on Stockpile? Boring! Swalot, let’s show them a real move! Use Bulldoze! Tropius, uses Leaf Blade! Tropius flies into the air, wing glowing green. Dominick’s Swalot slams the ground, it bulging and going to slam into Ian’s Swalot. Ian: Not bad. Loudred, let’s hop and block with Stomp. Swalot, ride it and use Body Slam. Loudred hops onto Swalot, propelling off his inflated body, getting level with Tropius. Loudred goes foot first, colliding with Tropius, the two going past each other. Swalot is launched up by Bulldoze, taking little damage, but hitting the injured Tropius with Body Slam, pinning it to the ground. Dominick: No way! Swalot, use Shock Wave! Dominick’s Swalot fires Shock Wave, which hits the landing Loudred. Loudred takes it, angry. Ian: Loudred, use Flamethrower. Loudred: Loud! Loudred breathes Flamethrower, hitting Dominick’s Swalot hard, knocking it back. Tropius is still pinned underneath Ian’s Swalot. Dominick: Tropius, use Nature Power! Tropius shines light blue, as it releases Tri Attack, the ice, lightning and fire blows hitting the ground and causing an explosion, forcing Ian’s Swalot off. Ian: Sludge. Swalot exhales, spitting a large stream of Sludge. Tropius is bathed and buried under it, defeated. Referee: Tropius is unable to battle! Dominick returns Tropius, as his Swalot stands alone. Dominick: Too bad for you! Swalot is one of my strongest Pokémon! Now, go for a Shadow Ball! Swalot opens its mouth, charging a Shadow Ball. It fires it, as Loudred takes the attack, being immune. Ian: Loudred, Hyper Voice. Swalot, Spit Up. Loudred fires Hyper Voice, stunning Dominick’s Swalot. Ian’s Swalot fires Spit Up, hitting Dominick’s Swalot hard, defeating it. Referee: Swalot is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Announcer: And Ian makes quick work of that battle, moving onto the second double battle round! Ian smirks, as he returns his two Pokémon. End Scene Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan hit a vendor, them all getting soft pretzels. Max: Mm! So good! Brendan: So, I saw the roster of battles earlier. It seems that Silver is going to battling on the B field in a little bit. Ian: Silver, huh? Should be interesting. Misty: There’s something about him that irks me, though. His red hair, and his attitude. He reminds me of someone else. Ian: Probably Cobalt. I think they’re brothers, so that could explain any similarity. Misty: Eh?! Brothers?! Max: Huh? Who’s Cobalt? Misty: Cobalt was my old, boyfriend. However, it was all a lie, him just planning on stealing my Pokémon. He’s actually a higher up in Team Rocket. Brendan: So, he’s Silver’s brother? Ian: It makes sense. Though, he has attempted to deny it. Max: If his brother’s in Team Rocket, does that mean he’s in Team Rocket as well? Misty: Cobalt did disguise himself before to compete in the Pokémon League, to become champion to work from within. I guess it’s possible. Ian doesn’t respond to that, as he heads off. Later, the group are in the stands, as Silver takes the field, facing Gavin, a body builder. Gavin: Ha! You are no match for my team of incredible muscles! Go, Machamp, Marowak! Gavin throws his Pokéballs, choosing Machamp and Marowak. Machamp: Ma! Marowak: Maro. Silver’s face tenses at the sight of Marowak, his fist tensing up. Ian notices this, his expression looking concerned. Silver: Heh. You use Marowak too, huh? Marowak, Golbat. Silver throws his Pokéballs, choosing Marowak and Golbat. Marowak: Maro. (It spots the other Marowak. Its expression turns angry.) Maro. Silver’s Marowak growls at Gavin's Marowak, which seems to be eager to fight. Annoncer: And this battle features the same Pokémon as well! What are the chances?! Referee: And, begin! Gavin: Bonemerang! Silver: Bone Club! Gavin’s Marowak throws his bone like a boomerang, as Marowak dashes forward, knocking it away with Bone Club. Silver’s Marowak charges to attack Gavin’s Marowak, when Machamp moves to intercept. Gavin: Nice work! Now go for a Cross Chop! Silver: Golbat, knock it away with Air Cutter! Golbat flaps his wings, firing waves of wind. Machamp breaks through them with Cross Chop, parrying Marowak’s Bone Club. Marowak looks severely angered by the encounter. Silver: Out of our way! Blast it away with Bone Rush! Marowak swings its bone, striking Machamp several times. Machamp then grabs Marowak, holding it overhead. Gavin: Machamp, use Vital Throw, and Marowak, use Ice Beam. Silver: Golbat, Steel Wing! Marowak, Protect! Machamp goes to slam Marowak into the ground, when it releases a blue barrier from its body, pushing itself out of Machamp’s hands. Gavin’s Marowak fires Ice Beam, which is blocked by Protect. Golbat flies through with Steel Wing, striking Machamp. Silver: I assume Machamp’s ability there is No Guard, due to none of the attacks missing. Gavin: Heh, not bad. You know your stuff. Now Marowak, use Bone Rush! Silver: Double Edge! And Poison Fang! Gavin: Machamp, Submission! Silver’s Marowak dashes in with Double Edge, glowing silver. Gavin’s Marowak goes to strike with its bone, but Silver’s Marowak blasts through, taking no recoil damage. Max: That Marowak’s ability is Rock Head! It’s the only way it could be protected from recoil damage! Golbat flies forward, fangs oozing with poison energy. Machamp leaps into the air, grabbing Golbat, as the two twist to the ground, crashing into it. Golbat and Machamp are blown back, Machamp suffering recoil damage. Gavin’s Marowak fires Ice Beam, as Silver’s Marowak spins its bone to repel it. Silver’s Marowak roars angrily. Misty: What’s with that Marowak? Max: It is definetely determined to beat that other Marowak at any cost. Silver seems to be doing all he can to keep Machamp off Marowak. Ian: It’s a challenge. To prove who’s stronger. Misty: Huh? You can tell? Ian keeps his eyes glued on the battle, as the two Marowak clash several times with Bone Rush. Golbat flies in with Steel Wing, as Machamp crashes into it with Cross Chop. The two are blown back, both passing out. Referee: Both Golbat and Machamp are unable to battle! Announcer: And now, it’s a battle to see who’s Marowak is better! And I think that Silver has shown how much determination he has. Silver: All out then. Double Edge! Gavin: Bring it on, then! Ice Beam! Silver’s Marowak charges through with Double Edge, pushing through an Ice Beam. Silver’s Marowak pushes through, ramming Gavin’s Marowak hard. Gavin’s Marowak falls, defeated. Referee: Gavin’s Marowak is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak, and the victor is Silver! Marowak: MARO! Marowak lets out a victory cry, as Silver lets off a smirk. Silver: Well done, Marowak. One step closer. Announcer: And that brings us to the end of this battle! Tune in for the next battle! Main Events * Ian and Silver make it to the next round. * Silver's Marowak's ability is revealed to be Rock Head. Characters * Ian * Silver * Dominick * Gavin * Misty * Max * Brendan * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Golbat (Silver's) * Swalot (Dominick's) * Tropius (Dominick's) * Marowak (Gavin's) * Machamp (Gavin's) Trivia * This episode focuses more on Silver than Ian. * Silver and his Marowak seem to hold a grudge against other Marowak. * Dominick and Gavin were chosen to appear due to them sharing the same Pokémon as their opponents. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan